


Guardian Angels

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Language, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco start having the same dreams, but with different endings. Who or what can be behind them





	1. In dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Guardian Angels  
Sa1boy

Chapter 1: Dreams  
Beta and co author Lukanicus

 

Draco was dreaming. More to the point, Draco was having a nightmare. There was nothing unusual or new about this nightmare. It was just like all the other nightmares that he had before this one. He was in an all too familiar place. Even in the dream, he knew that he had been here before. The setting was just ideal, logs on the porch and soft running water in the background. Yes, this was a familiar place, a safe place. Then she would appear. Every time Draco had this dream, the same figure would appear to him. This figure would sit next to him peacefully looking out into the distance, never once saying a word. She was beauty itself, always smiling the sweetest smile that Draco could ever hope to see. Surrounding her with a soothing glow was a beautiful red aura. The more Draco looked on her, the more he believed that she was an angel. The figure held out a hand and beckoned Draco to join her. 

“What? Do you want me to come with you?”

A small nod from the glowing figure showed Draco her intent. Floating on thin air, he accompanied her away from the first scene into another. They were drifting over a sea of red. Upon closer examination, Draco saw that they were floating over a field of red poppies. The figure kept moving forward just slightly ahead of Draco leading the way, never turning, never sharing the destination. Draco would always follow.

“Where are you taking me?” He pleaded, “Please I don’t understand. Why am I here?”

No response came from the angel who was looking on with a deep sadness in her eyes. Draco watched as the poppy field turned into a battlefield. In the distance, there was a spectacular battle. Wizards were shooting lighting bolts and spells at each other. Draco ducked one spell to see it go straight through his angelic guide.

“Am I dead? Oh, please gods don’t let me be dead. I have never loved. Merlin, I have never even been touched by another. Are you an angel?” He asked in a pleading voice.

The angelic figure turned toward him shaking her head. To avoid his question, she raised her hand drawing Draco’s attention with a pointing finger to a fight in the distance. One lone wizard was standing over another, deflecting the attacks of four Death Eaters. The protected wizard was cowering, kneeling on the ground, pleading with the Death Eaters to show mercy. ‘How pathetic and weak the wizard looked,’ thought Draco. 

The Death Eaters continued pressing their assault against the courageously protective wizard. The gallant wizard was using his last reserves of strength to save his charge while the other whimpering wizard had turned his back to the attackers. Draco could hear the heroic wizard chanting a series of counter curses in his attempt to save them both. However, his noble efforts appeared to be quickly approaching an inevitable demise for the hapless pair. 

At the sight of the approaching fatal conclusion, Draco wanted to flee. However, he had become frozen to the spot while still gazing at the horrific scene unfolding before him. Then as in all the previous dreams, the angelic figure floated away from him towards the battle. She approached the valiant wizard and entered his body, seeming to invigorate him with her power. Now energised, the undaunted wizard stood upright and pulled back his arms as if they were wings. A brilliant red flash emanated from him, throwing the Death Eaters back like rag dolls. Then as if the Death Eaters were never there, they vanished.

‘What the hells?’ Draco thought, ‘where am I? Where did she go? Who is that wizard? Who is he saving?’

The answer to his last question shocked him when he looked down and saw himself crying on the ground. Next to the image of Draco lay the limp and lifeless body of the valiant wizard. Even with the additional powers of his dream guide, the final assault to save Draco’s life had consumed all the gallant wizard’s strength and powers. The brave wizard lay dead on the field where he had done battle. 

‘Why would I continue to dream this nightmare? What would make me continue to view that next scene, over and over again, as if it were the first time? Who would die for me?’ Draco thought as he looked down at the fallen hero’s face. He gasped in disbelief, ‘No, it cannot be. He would not. But he hates me.’ The face belonged to Harry Potter.

As if hearing voices in the distance Draco could hear someone calling his name.

“Draco! Draco, please wake up.”

“No, not you,” Draco woke with a start. Sitting up in his bed, he saw Blaise Zabini standing beside him. 

“Draco, are you ok? You have been screaming in your sleep again, ‘Have mercy,’ you were screaming ‘have mercy’ over and over again and then …” 

Draco abruptly cut his friend short. “Nonsense… Malfoy’s do not scream in their sleep. A pure blood of my standing would never do something as unbecoming as scream in their sleep …” 

It was Blaise’s turn to interrupt as he attempted to make light of the situation in a sexy voice. “Whatever you say gorgeous, but this is the fifth time this week. I think you have an issue that needs resolving. The tension you keep bottle inside is having its effect. Let me get in the bed with you and I’ll help…“

“Finish that statement at your peril, Zabini.” Draco snarled. He pushed Blaise out of the way, got out of bed, donned his dressing gown, picked up a towel and went for a long shower.

Draco was all too aware that memories of that dream had been plaguing him for the last two months since starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. On each occasion, he was in the presence of the ethereal lady. Each dream started in a lovely poppy field that looked like a picture postcard and ultimately ended with himself saved by his biggest and longest standing enemy, Harry Potter. 

Draco did not understand the dreams. How could he? ‘They were not very erotic. They were weird. Well, not unless you class having your own hero as erotic. Stop that!’ Draco thought. ‘Maybe it was a spell that Potter has cast on me. No that is nonsense.’

Since getting back to school, Draco has made a special effort to avoid Potter. To be honest, the fighting over the last five years had taken a toll on him. He did not get any pleasure out of it any more. Draco had stolen Potter’s invisibility cloak near the end of fifth year and used it, to his own detriment, to discover that almost everyone at school hated his guts. Everyone hated him, that is except Blaise, whom Draco felt had a very unhealthy and lascivious attitude toward anyone with a pulse and a hole. Overwhelmed by this knowledge, Draco spent the entire summer holidays lonely and miserable. 

On his return to Hogwarts, Draco decided to concentrate on his studies. Additionally, he decided to make a friend with someone, for once, that he did not intimidate. The thought of making such a friend was getting more complicated with the unsettling feelings that surfaced in his mind from his recent dreams. Moreover, being a Malfoy had a major disadvantage for Draco when it came to showing a pleasant disposition.

~~~~~o~~~~~~

“Harry. Harry, wake up. It’s Quidditch practise in twenty minutes.” Ron shouted at Harry who was not exactly a morning person. Harry awoke from what could only be described as a troubled sleep.

It was all too familiar for the boy-who-lived to have nightmares. They were unfortunately part of the job titles, which were namely Boy wizard, Boy-who-lived, Saviour of the wizarding world, marked man and Nightmare sufferer.

These past two months had been different though. The same dream seemed to haunt him and he could not get the image out of his head.

A beautiful glowing figure with a bright green aura around her disturbed his sleep. The angelic figure led him floating from his cosy nap to a sweeping field of red poppies where they could go no further.

“Where, am I? I don’t understand.” Harry would ask again, and again.

The mysterious figure would point at a horrific battle in the near distance. The Battle was always between four Death Eaters and a wizard protecting another’s life. Harry was looking at himself fighting to save another wizard’s life. In spite of his best effort, he saw that his dream-self failed and perished. Then following quickly, there was the other wizard dying a horrible painful death.

This dream was no better and no different. Harry watched helplessly as four Death Eaters rounded on and killed their last victim. It was a gruesome death. The Death Eaters tortured the defenceless victim until they became bored with his agonising screams. They finished the unbearable ordeal by using a blasting curse that caused the left side of his face to explode. He was the same victim that died in all of the other dreams. The victim was Draco Malfoy.


	2. 2

Chapter 2 –   
Duracell and Picky Knickers  
Many thanks to my beta and co author Lukanicus

The mysteriously recurring dream of the previous night had exhausted Harry mentally. He just wanted to be alone so that he could think. He dreaded the thought of the inevitable confrontation from his ever-curious friends about his moodiness, especially Ron and Hermione. Harry heaved himself out of bed, took a shower, dressed in his robes with the usual oversized hand-me-down jeans and t-shirt beneath, and went down to the great hall for breakfast.

It was nearly 10 AM. Harry thought that the great hall would be empty since it was so late. However, it seemed that somebody else had the same idea. Harry was pushing the cereal around his bowl. He did not realise that he was making a lot of noise when an unexpected movement in his proximity caught his attention. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy.

Instinctively he wanted to reach for his wand in case a counter curse was required. However, he realise that he had left it in his room because of his preoccupied mental state. Harry looked up and let his eyes meet the silver of his archenemy.

The more he looked into Draco’s eyes the more vulnerable and guilty he felt. He found himself studying the left hand side of Draco’s face. Harry’s thoughts wavered on the sense of loss that something so beautiful, could be so easily be taken away. Although Harry did not like Draco Malfoy, he had always found him unquestionably pleasing to the eye. Draco’s offensive comments about his new friends Hagrid and Ron at the beginning of their first year forced Harry to be Draco’s enemy for the past five years. Ever since, Harry had regretted that day.

Tears were welling up in Harry’s eyes as he remembered the moment in his dream when Draco had died, again… Today was a very bad day for Harry to have a Draco moment. 

“What the fuck do you want? Can’t you see I'm eating?”

“Sorry” Draco offered in a very un-Malfoy like manner.

“What for Malfoy, five years of being a complete dodgy bastard?”

“No, I was younger then and didn’t know better”

“What then?” Harry asked

“You have tears in your eyes, why?”

“Fuck off, Malfoy. I do not cry, not as you would. I am just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

Draco was about to respond to this insult, but just turned and started to walk away.   
“Me neither”

He walked a few more steps and stopped upon hearing, “Malfoy, I’m sorry that was rude. What do you want?”

Draco turned around and walked towards Harry, “What have you got planned for the rest of the day?”

’This is a trap. It has got to be a trap.’ Harry thought. ‘Malfoy is asking me what I am doing, Malfoy normally would be happy if I wasn’t even alive. Now he wants to know what I’m doing for the day.’

“Why?” Harry looked completely distrusting. However, he could only detect an unexpected wounded look on Malfoy’s face.

“It doesn’t matter. I am … ah … sorry. I j-just thought that if you weren’t very busy, you might like to hang out.”

“Hang out, with you?” Harry blasted the words out in a nervous laugh. “What would your Slytherin cronies think if they saw you hanging out with your arch enemy?”

“Not to mention what Duracell and Picky Knickers would say to you,” Harry laughed aloud. When he looked at Draco, he who was doing the same, “Duracell and Picky Knickers, where did you get those names?”

“When I stole – errmm, borrowed your cloak last year, I spied on the two of them. They were having a row and apparently Duracell is a battery for…”

“I know what a Duracell battery is. Hahaha … Is that what they call each other. Hahaha … I didn’t know.”

Harry looked at Draco again but this time with renewed interest. He noticed that the handsome blonde-haired wizard in front of him was looking so much less uptight than he had ever seen him in the past five years.

“What else did you find out while under my cloak then?” Harry asked in an authoritative low tone that Draco knew translated as, ‘don’t you dare tell a lie to me’.

“Snape likes women’s clothes.”

“What? You’re joking?” They both burst out laughing at Draco’s revelation.

“No honestly, I spied on him dressed up when he was pretending to be a Muggle TV Chef Stealia Smith. He was speaking in the same patronising way he does in class.”

“You’re kidding, what did he cook?” Harry asked chuckling.

Harry was enjoying his newfound entertainer. Without realising it, he was feeling less guilty about the previous nights dream as each minute passed. Before Draco could carry on with the explanation, Harry stated, “Nothing.” 

Laughing Draco asked “Sorry? Nothing … What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m doing nothing the rest of the day and why not, I mean why not hang out together”

Draco smiled. He felt that he probably had smiled too much already. Nevertheless, he was happy that Harry Potter, his dream saviour, was also maybe, and he inwardly stressed to himself maybe, going to be his friend.

“If this is a trap you will pay though,” Harry warned.

“It’s not a trap, I promise you and thanks.”

Harry took off in the direction of the Great Hall’s huge door. Draco shouted after him,   
“Where are you going Potter?” Draco’s heart seemed skip a beat for some strange reason. For the briefest of moments, he thought that Harry had changed his mind and was fleeing. 

“To get my invisibility cloak, we had better not let people see the two of us together, at least not just yet. We can wonder to a place in the forbidden forest that I know and hang out there. If that is ok with you?”

Draco must have looked scared because Harry ran back and put one arm on his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry; today I’ll keep you safe.”

Draco smiled, “I know.”

In that instance, his eyes seemed to reveal his soul. For a split second, Harry thought he saw something in them that was very familiar. He thought he saw a beautiful figure surrounded by a green light. When Harry looked again, there was nothing. This apparition seemed to daze Harry. However, he quickly gathered his wits about him and smiled at Draco. Then he set off for the Gryffindor Common Room to get his invisibility cloak.

When he returned to the Great Hall, he was amazed to see Draco talking pleasantly to a House Elf. The elf was wrapping the contents of a picnic for their day’s outing. Just outside in the Great Hall, Harry could hear the voices of his two best friends who appeared to be approaching and looking for him. Quickly he threw the cloak over himself before even Draco had a chance to see him.

On entering the Great Hall, they both looked at Malfoy with their usual contemptuous facial expressions. This annoyed Harry. He did not know why. It just did. 

“Come on Mione. The last place Harry would be is with this prat. Harry hates him.” Ron said offering a spiteful laugh befitting his feelings for Malfoy. 

“You’re probably right Ron. He may still be in the Gryffindor Boy’s dorm. We should look there.” With that said, they left the Great Hall. Draco felt gutted. He realised that they were probably right and that Harry-Fucking-Potter would never want to spend a day with him. “Take the food back. He won’t want to go with me when his friends find him.”

“Sorry sir … who won’t be wanting to? Begging your pardon sir.”

Draco was just about to fly into a raging tirade and take out his aggravation on the poor House Elf when a voice sounded by his side as if from nowhere. “I think you’ll find that he would, and that we will also need some tea, thank you.” Harry Potter seemed to appear out of thin air, catching Draco by surprise, when stepping out from under his invisibility cloak, also causing the House Elf to jump back slightly at the sight.

“Harry Potter, it is an honour indeed sir.” The house elf’s head almost touched the floor when he bowed to show how privileged it was feeling to be in Harry’s presence. The elf quickly popped off to the kitchens to fulfil Harry’s request and almost immediately was back with a kettle of water for tea, which he added to the picnic.

Harry stood facing Draco, “I heard what they said about me hating you.”

“Oh, I don’t blame you. Besides, you do not have to come just to make me feel better. Merlin, I’ve said much worse to them both on hundreds of occasions over the years.”

Harry cut in, “I don’t hate you. I do want to be with you for a while today. And I want to get to know what makes the Ice Man tick.”

“Ice Man?” Draco enquired with raised eyebrow. 

“Sorry, would you rather I make up a different name for you”

“No, Ice Man is fine. It sounds kind of powerful”

“Let’s hope that we can melt some of that today,” Harry said under his breath. 

He beckoned Draco under the cloak and they left the Great Hall. They passed through the Entrance Hall without anyone being the wiser for their presence. Once out of the Great Oak Doors of the main entrance, they took the most direct path possible towards the forbidden forest. They had many detours to avoid the ever-present students who were also enjoying the beautiful weather so rare at Hogwarts. However, their circuitous walk across the massive sloping lawn to the forbidden forest was strangely most enjoyable. ‘Today was turning out ok after all,’ they both thought as they strode in silence, arm in arm, toward the forest.


	3. Drama Queen

Chapter 3 –   
Drama Queen  
Many thanks to my beta and co author Lukanicus

Harry took them to a secluded spot just inside the boundary of the forest. When they arrived, Harry took the cloak off, spread it out over the ground and sat on it. Draco sat the picnic down beside the cloak. Harry was the first to speak. He looked up at Draco and said, “Can you make me a promise?”

“What kind of promise Potter?” Draco said in his typically arrogant manner. Abruptly he realised what he had done. He immediately tried to make amends by changing his attitude. Draco said, "As long as it doesn’t go against the beliefs and honour of my family and house.”

Draco found that being a Malfoy was a constant battle with egotism. Draco realised and played on the fact that he was gorgeous, his teeth were perfect, and his skin flawless and his hair was the talk of every Hairdresser in wizardom.

As much as he had inherited the Malfoy pomposity, he secretly wished he could just blend in to the background along with all the other 17 year olds. He wanted to go unshaven when he wanted. Not that the Malfoy’s shaved. They just muttered an incantation and the hair disappeared from where it had sprouted. Sometimes the Malfoy arrogance even got on Draco’s own nerves. 

He quickly threw a genuine smile at Harry and said, “What promise Potter?”

“Well there are two now. Firstly, can we both stop calling each other by our surname?”

“That’s going to be difficult. If I call you Harry, people will think I have gone soft.”

“Well, is that all the great Malfoy is worried about? What other people think?  
Have you never had a friend that you aren’t telling what to do, or dictating the way the relationship will or will not develop?”

“No, I haven’t.”

Getting up off the ground where he had settled, Harry held his hand out to Draco and said, “Hi, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I’m pleased to meet you.”

Draco took Harry’s hand. Harry’s grip felt so strong, firm and warm. As soon as Draco touched Harry’s hand, he looked in his eyes. For a brief moment, he saw the beautiful figure from his dream glowing red in Harry’s eye. Astonished, he blinked and looked again into Harry’s eyes that were looking straight into his own eyes. However, the image had vanished.

“Hello Harry, I’m Draco, Draco Luci……. Just Draco, I’m Draco pleased to meet you Harry”

The pair of them smiled and walked around in circles pondering the importance of that moment. Everything had just changed. Although neither of them realised, their lives had just become even more complicated than they had ever been.

“You said there were two promises Harry. What is the second one?”

For a moment, Harry had forgotten the second one. Returning to his place on the mat and offering a seat to Draco, Harry continued, “Will you … Can we promise that from this point on that we will not lie to each other?”

“That’s a strange request Harry. You forget I am a Slytherin after all.”

“If you want to be friends with me, there are a few things that we have to agree or there can be no basis to the friendship.”

Draco knew that he was in a very vulnerable position. Moreover, the situation was of his making. Nevertheless, at this moment, one true friend was the most important aspiration in his life. He did not want to mess up this chance of having a friend he could trust. Therefore, he nodded in agreement.

Harry continued, “For us to be friends we need to start to trust each other. And you can’t trust someone if they lie to you.”

“Agreed, but everyone trusts the word of Harry Potter even Slytherins. You have a reputation as a hero to back you up.”

“That’s utter bollocks Draco. I have a dark side as well. You of all people should know that. It is not easy being me. You know how many times I have confronted Voldemort. Memories of him return every time I see my face in the mirror. He gave me this scar. I feel the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders. Everyone thinks that I’m fucking invulnerable and that I can stop everyone from getting hurt or sacrifice myself so they can live. But I’m not invulnerable and I can’t save everyone.”

Draco’s mind went back to last night’s dream where Harry had died to save him. He looked at Harry’s perfectly clear emerald eyes and felt his cheeks flush. 

“Let’s eat. I’m starved.” Draco offered 

“What time is it Draco” Harry asked happy that the subject had changed.

Draco cast a Temperas Spell showing that it was just passed 2 PM. They shared each other’s company for four hours and not an unresolved situation or argument in site. With these thoughts going through his mind, Draco helped himself to some cake. Harry took out his wand and tapped the kettle twice, which heated the water for tea.

“Tell me again about Snape’s liking of cookery please.”

Draco laughed and said that he could not and that it was too embarrassing. Harry turned and put a hand on his and asked earnestly, “Please Draco, do it for me.”

“Ok but if you tell anyone I’ll kill you … hehehe.”

Harry chuckled as Draco took out his wand and swished it back and forth. He created an imaginary Muggle TV set just like Snape conjured in what he thought was the secrecy of his Potions Lab. “He stood behind there and said this and looked like that and …”

“Act it out for me Draco, please. The thought of Snape acting like a woman cook makes me want to laugh until next week. Pretend you are him and do what he did.”

“Ok but I’m not going to be any good. I don’t act very well.”

“Come Draco, you are a total drama queen … hehehe”

“Hey you”

He said trying to act aggrieved. He was not naturally. In fact, Draco was a very good actor. He gave the role a little thought and then tapping himself on the head three times altering his clothing to that of a middle-aged Muggle woman complete with Brown bobbed hairstyle.

Harry was in stitches as he saw his new friend take on the role of Snape doing Stealia Smith in front of his eyes. Ok here goes Draco thought. 

Speaking in a squeaky but patronising accent Draco started, “Welcome to cooking the Stealia way. My name is Stealia Smith. Today I’m going to be showing you how to make inexpensive meals that are quick and easy to prepare.” 

Stealia turned toward the face of the imaginary TV and seductively fluttered her eyelashes a few times as if she was flirting with an audience. Harry loved Draco’s imitation of Snape’s impersonation. Harry could not remember the last time he laughed so hard. It seemed like ages since he had this much fun.

Continuing Stealia said, “Today we are going to make one of my personal favourites an Apian Omelette.” 

Stealia smiled sweetly at her audience. Then she seductively flicked her hair to the left, fluttered her eyelashes and continued. “Now some people say that I only use expensive, difficult to acquire ingredients for my dishes. This is simply not true.”

Stealia moved her finger from side to side in synch with the flutter of her eyelashes to emphasis the point. She smiled sweetly and said, “You’ll need three eggs. Phoenix eggs are best. However if you can’t get them, Dodo eggs will suffice.”

Harry was laughing so hard that he started rolling on the ground. “Hahahahahahahaha, stop, please stop. I’m getting a stitch in my side. That is so fucking funny… hahahaha … I love it.”

Draco flicked his wand and was back to normal. He returned to his place on the cloak next to Harry while he waited for Harry to get over his spasms of laughter. 

“I’m glad you said yes to coming with me today Harry. It has been really good fun.”

Draco looked over at Harry. To his utter surprise, the boy-who-lived was now the boy who had laughed himself to sleep.

Draco did not say another word. He just sat there for the next two hours looking at his new friend. He studied every feature of the sleeping young man. He stared at the scar through the fringe of hair on Harry’s forehead and was amazed that this was the only mark of the vicious attack he had survived as a baby. The tenderness that he felt for the sleeping Harry overwhelmed Draco at that moment. How could he have let five years go by before realising that the person next to him was worthy of his attention?

It seemed only moments later that Harry woke with a start, “Let me save him. Please don’t make me watch him die again.”

“Harry what’s wrong? Don’t let who die?”

Harry looked at Draco with tears running down his face. He could hardly resist the overwhelming urge to reach out and pull Draco to him. Yet, Harry just sat on the cloak and wept uncontrollably at the thought of losing his newfound friend.

Draco moved to Harry’s side. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and held him close. He could not imagine his trying to soothe anyone. Nevertheless, he could not resist his need to soothe Harry’s pain. 

Knowing that it was best to get Harry talking he said, “Was it a nightmare Harry? Who was killed again? Was it your father?”

“No Draco, it was not my father” Harry felt amazing warmth come from his new friend. To his relief, Harry found that the tears were starting to slow down.

“Was it your friend the weasel?”

“Don’t ever call Ron that. But no, it wasn’t him”

“Sorry I’m being nosey, forgive me”

“That’s ok. Don’t apologise. I have seen the same person die countless times in my dreams but it hasn’t affected me as much as it has today.”

“Why, what’s so different about today Harry?”

Harry cried again and could not stop. The emotions he had been battling over the last two months had risen to the surface and he could not stem the flood of tears.

“It’s me isn’t it? I’m the one you cannot save in your dreams. I’m the one who dies.”

Draco did not require an answer. Harry’s low sobbing was answer enough.


	4. 4

Chapter 4: Behind These Eyes

Draco did not know what to do. Harry was in his arms, and until now, he did not realise that this was what he wanted all along. In an instant, He knew that Harry was with the person that he needed. He tried to calm Harry by stroking his hair. Then remembering a Muggle song that he liked, he started to sing.

“No one knows what it's like   
To be the bad man   
To be the sad man   
Behind these eyes”

Harry stirred and Draco looking at him asked, “Sorry I just…”

“Please, don’t stop Draco.”

“No one knows what it's like   
to be hated,   
to be fated,   
to telling only lies.

But my dreams   
they aren't as empty   
as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours; only lonely   
my love is vengeance   
that’s never free.”

As Draco sang, Harry thoughts wandered, ‘my gods, where am I? Who is this holding me singing like an angel to soften my sadness? How could I have denied myself the intensity of moments like these for years? How could I have let my past years be without the beautiful side to this soul? Now, I am under his spell and I do not want that spell to end. Gods be damn for him not being there for me as he is now. I do not hate him. How could I have ever hated him?’

Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes and saw that he also had tears in them. He raised his hand up to Draco’s face and wiped it gently beneath his eye. Draco kissed his hand as it passed his mouth. Harry put his hand against Draco’s cheek and allowed Draco to snuggle into it, Harry continued the song,

“No one knows what it's like   
to feel these feelings   
like I do   
and I blame you.

No one bites back as hard   
on their anger,   
none of my pain and woe   
can show through.

But my dreams,   
they aren't as empty   
as my conscience seems to be.

I have hours, only lonely   
my love is vengeance   
that’s never free.”

Suddenly, they were both trying to say the same things at the same time. Both tried to apologise through their tears for the years of pain and sadness inflicted on each other by the other.

Harry said through his cascade of tears, “I’m so sorry for hurting you all these years. I never knew that you were the person for me. I never knew that you would be able to make me feel happy.”

Draco moved his head down to where Harry laid on his chest and kissed the top of his head. “I always knew that I would find someone I could feel safe. I always wanted that person to be someone that I choose. Harry, you are the boy-who-lived. Some say that your life was mapped out before you were even born. You may not … we may not be in control of this meeting. The Gods seem to have decreed that for today we are not enemies. What tomorrow will bring we can only pray."

No one knows what it's like   
To be mistreated,   
To be defeated,   
behind these eyes. 

And no one knows how to say   
that they’re sorry   
and don’t worry   
I’m not telling lies.

But my dreams   
they aren’t as empty   
as my conscience seems to be. 

I have hours, only lonely   
my love is vengeance   
that's never free. 

Harry turned to Draco and put his face against his. There was a longing in his eyes. He knew that the same longing was resident in his new friend eyes as well. 

“Draco can I see you again tomorrow?”

“What will the rest of your gang have to say about that?”

“Do you really care? I will protect you from any comments if they start. What about your family and friends, what will you do about them?”

“I don’t know, I suppose my Dad will try and kill us both.”

A feint smile leaving his lips, “as for my friends, I’m Draco Malfoy. They wouldn’t dare say a word”

“We have not done anything yet Draco. We could just not tell anyone and put today down as a once off, if you would prefer it.”

Draco looked hurt. With that, Draco took Harry’s face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Whoooos dat ’n ther? Fang kill”

“Oh shit! It’s Hagrid”

“Hello Harry, Malfoy … MALFOY!” 

Hagrid shouted in a shocked tone, “What are you doing here with Harry, and why is your hand on his face? If you have cursed him, I swear by all the giants of… I did not want to say that…. I swear by Merlin.”

“Hagrid, everything is fine” Harry started.

“Oh hello again Harry. What are you doing here and why is Malfoy with you?”

“Harry, don’t explain yourself to this oaf,” Draco spat in Hagrid’s direction.

“What you little,” Hagrid moved closer to the pair.

Harry jumped up and stood in front of Draco blocking Hagrid’s path, “We were starting something Hagrid.”

“Starting something, I don’t like the sounds of that, no not at all. What do you mean starting something, with who Harry? Who were you starting something with?”

Harry held out his hand and Draco recognising the signal stood up and took it standing beside Harry hand in hand, “Oh that, and with you, oh I don’t like the looks of this. I’m just going to pretend I haven’t seen you Harry. I ain't the sort to have confusing things in my head, no not the sort at all. Now you two hurry back to school now. This forest is a dangerous place to be of a night”

Neither Harry nor Draco argued. They just picked up their things and moved towards the path that lead back to the Castle.

“Centaurs alerted me someone was here. They said that there were red and green angels singing in the forest. I’ll have to carry on looking for them I suppose. Come fang.” With that said, Hagrid was gone.

Harry and Draco walked up to the school gates.

For the first time since first year, they both felt afraid of what was certainly to come.


	5. 5

Chapter 5: Map Amione

Outside the main entrance, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over Draco and himself before entering the school. They walked arm-in-arm under the cloak toward the entrance to the Slytherin common room. After passing through the nearly deserted corridors of the dungeon, they paused at the closed entrance to the Slytherin common room while still under the cloak so that no one would see them together.

“Well, we’re here,” said Draco.

Harry just looked down at his feet, filled with uncertainty and hesitated to say a word. Nevertheless, he felt that he did not really want to leave. Draco did not trust that he would be brave enough to continue tomorrow or beyond with their pretence.

“You’re shivering” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear,

“Come here” drawing Harry in closely to him, he put his arms around his waist and stared straight into Harry’s deep emerald green eyes. His deepest desire was just to hold Harry from this moment until the end of time. He hoped nothing would get in the way of their promising friendship. Draco was determined to make this relationship work.

Neither Draco nor Harry had ever really given much thought to their sexuality. Draco always knew that he was attracted to boys more than he was to girls. However, being a Malfoy, he assumed that his final choice for a partner would not be his anyway. His Father, Lucius, seemed to have charted his life from birth so he was petrified about discussing his sexual preferences with him.

Harry had always assumed that he would end up happily married with an endearing witch as a wife and with plenty of little Harrys and Harriets flying around on their training brooms. It never occurred to either boy that the person who would eventually possess their most cherished and sacred possession, their heart, would actually be another boy. Much less likely, neither of them thought that a friendship with their archenemy was possible, much less an amorous attraction.

Muggle love is so intense that its conveyance is mainly thorough speech and action however there is often betrayal of the other partner. Magical love cannot be broken by spells or another’s intervention when given freely from one magical being to another. Wizard to wizard marriage is common. Because of the nature of the magical relationships, wizard pregnancy is common and not frowned upon.

The thing that Harry and Draco needed to figure out was what they wanted to do next. They both stood looking at the other with longing eyes and hungry expressions. Being the more forward of the two, Draco put his nose against Harry’s so that his eyes were directly opposite his own.

“You are so beautiful. You know that don’t you.”

Harry’s glasses started to steam up from the close proximity of Draco’s breath. Although they were under the cloak the flickering torchlight gave them enough light to see each other’s face. Harry lowered his eyes. Draco realised that Harry was a little embarrassed at being told this so he repeated it but changed the words to match the hero image that was Harry.

“Sorry, I meant that you are very handsome and powerful. There, is that better?”

Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s and kissed him with all his might. Draco responded and for a few moments they felt their life bond igniting. With both having their eyes closed, they did not realise that the heat generated from their touching hands was actually accompanied by something extraordinary. Draco’s hands were giving off a faint glow of green energy while Harry’s hands were ablaze in red light. The longer they kissed the more intense the light became until the light seemed to join and swirl around each of boys hands.

Pulling away from the kiss, they realised that this was enough excitement for the day and all they were comfortable for the time being. The glow instantly stopped as soon as their lips parted and the heat that seemed to be growing in there hands was now cooling and returning to normal.

“I’m scared of letting you down and not being there for you if people find out. And if things get ugly, shit I’m scared to go to bed in case when I wake this would have been a dream and you will still be my enemy.” Harry was rambling.

“Stop that, I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I command you to……………”

Giggling a little Harry realised that he was getting the Malfoy equivalent of a team talk. He decided that he would just have to let happen what would happen.

“You better go Draco”

“Will I see you tomorrow Harry?”

“I will see you in class and will send a note to you if I can. We can talk about everything else when we see each other next, okay?”

With that said Draco squirmed out from under the cloak. He whispered the password for the Slytherin house entrance and saw the door appear. When it opened, he disappeared behind it. Harry walked a little further down the corridor under the cloak to be sure he was not being followed. Then he removed the cloak, put it in his pocket, picked up his pace and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. What he needed most of all was his bed. Harry was exhausted.

“Snick, snack, snoop” Harry whispered to the fat lady, who in her sleeping state just swung open and allowed Harry access.

“What the flipping hell have you been doing all day Harry? We’ve been worried sick, looking all over for you”

Ron spluttered as he hastily jumped up from the game of chess he was playing with Seamus. Hermione, who was pacing back and forth, joined Ron and asked Harry to explain why he had given them such a worry. Harry mumbled something along the lines that he was feeling like a solo day, and that he was sorry that they had worried, and he would make it up to them. Ron accepted this since he was a Gryffindor and that was what best friends did anyway. Ron always trusted what his friends said without question. This made Harry even more upset since he felt at this point in time that he could not tell him the truth.

“Ok mate that’s fine, I quite often feel like I want one of them. But are you ok?”

“Yes, thanks Ron. I’m great, just really tired. I think I’ll just go to bed”   
Harry walked towards the stairway to his dormitory whilst Ron bid him goodnight and continued his chess game.

“I’m not as easy to lie to Harry” 

Talking in a strained whisper, Hermione had stepped into his path. Harry looked shocked but knew if anyone would see through any deception where he was concerned it would be she.

Hermione was undoubtedly the most brilliant student that had ever attended Hogwarts and had a worldly wisdom far more mature than her years. She was also a fan of Muggle detective stories and sympathy to anyone who knew her fury because she was so bloody resourceful.

“Hermione I’m not really in the mood for the third degree, can this wait until the morning?”

“Fine if that’s what you want, but I don’t like you lying to Ron. He looks up to you and will be very upset to know that you spent a whole day with someone he hates”

“What d’ya mean… I mean... how do you know?”

“Really Harry, you are careless at times, I will leave this go for tonight but I want you to promise that you will tell me the truth in the morning”

Harry nodded his agreement, walked past Hermione and started walking to his room. Harry only got a couple of feet away before Hermione called him back and placed something in his hand, The Marauders Map.


	6. 6

Chapter 6:   
Dream hood Revisited  
Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Draco knew that the members of Slytherin house would have missed him during the day, especially those of his year. At this moment his temperament was such that he would not entertain the inquisitiveness of his classmates. So upon entering the Slytherin common room, a couple of well placed death glares at the most intrusive minded of his peers was all that was required to inhibit the most inquisitive minds. Thus, Draco did not meet any questions when he arrived in the main part of the Slytherin common room.

During the extended absence of Draco a couple of third years made the very daring decision to sit on Draco’s favourite chaise lounge. Upon getting sight of Draco, they immediately jumped up. They offered their apologies at daring to sit in the favourite seat of the nearest thing that the Slytherin house had to royalty.

“Sorry, Malfoy”

“We were just keeping it warm for you, honest”

Draco’s mind was on far more important things than the propriety of his favourite seat in the Slytherin common room. Very much out of his normal dour character, he smiled sort of sweetly and made a gesture resembling magnanimous forgiveness. The two third year boys had the look of being passed by a Dementor since no one ever before had been treated so generously by Draco Malfoy. 

Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts and in such a hurry to get to the comfort of his decadent bed that his behaviour was out of sorts to an extreme. He glanced over and saw the expressions of the two. He realised that this was indeed very strange thing for him to have done. Therefore, he took out his wand and immediately hexed both boys with swollen tongues. As an after thought, he gave each a huge pimple on the end of their noses for good measure. The other occupants of the common room were expecting this turn in charity and did not pay much attention to the pair as they rushed in the direction of the door and out to the infirmary. 

Draco went down the hall to his dormitory room, got into his bed and closed the bed hangings. Then he preformed a Privacy Charm to seal the curtains and a Silencing Charm to insure that he was not disturbed. He wished Harry was with him to extol more kisses on and to feel his body against his own. Draco’s mind wondered what Harry was doing. Had anyone seen him on his way back to Gryffindor tower? Had he managed to avoid all the questions that he was dreading? Was he thinking of me?

Draco was aroused like he had never been aroused before. His groin was aching for attention so he freed himself of his clothes. The Quidditch that he had played over the years had kept his naturally slim body tight and muscular. He placed his hand firmly on his cock and pulled the skin so it loosened slightly to his touch. Then he lightly rubbed his hand up and down over the hilt. When Draco normally masturbated, he appeared to be disgusted with himself and would wish the whole act over so that he could achieve his orgasm and then go about his business. Like most teenage boys, Draco needed to go about his business at least three times a day. However, this was totally different. This time he wanted to savour the experience and make it last. The thoughts driving this experience were solely of his new found love. 

Imagining Harry’s mouth on his own he licked his lips. He tasted his hero all over again. Holding his cock tight in his hand he moved his hips back and forth. His hand felt too dry and rough so he spat on it and rubbed the spittle onto his throbbing member. All moist and slippery now, he continued fucking thin air whilst he wished it was part of Harry. Draco thoughts wondered to the most erotic questions. How it must feel to have Harry’s mouth around his cock at this moment? How would it feel to have Harry’s cock at the back of his throat? What would Harry’s love juices taste like in his mouth? How would Harry’s swollen cock feel deep inside his body?  
How any part of Harry, however large or small, would be enough at this moment of sublime satisfaction? This moment belonged to Draco’s sexual imagination and he promised himself that he would develop a lot of skills in this department as time passed.

Draco came ferociously as he imagined Harry sitting down on his face with his firm tight buttocks glistening with copious amounts of Draco’s saliva. Draco had never come so much with so much pleasure and energy. The orgasm seemed to last for ages as he was thrashing about on the bed as each eruption sent an electric shock flowing through his body.

When he finally finished coming Draco slowly rolled on to his side and fell into a deep exhausted asleep. The angelic figure from his dreams of the last two months eventually returned and sat at the same chair she always had. Draco was trying hard this time to fight against her will. ‘I won’t go with you, I won’t,’ he thought.

However, he seemed to have no control over the events. Once again the beautiful figure held out her delicate hand and Draco’s hand instinctively moved to her as she led him again to the stunningly red field of poppies. Draco tried to pull back and to stop what he knew was inevitably on its way. But he could not stop her leading him to the section of the field where the battle was raging. Like the nights before Draco saw himself cowering whilst Harry took the brunt of the attack from the Death Eaters. All four hastily fired spells at Draco while Harry was dying from his attempt to save him. This time something was different, Draco didn’t want to run and hide any more, he wanted to stand and to fight back. The figure looked at him and pointed to the battle like she had on all the previous occasions.

“Let me protect him, he can’t die.”

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo”

Draco was screaming and fighting with all his power to get his alter ego to fight for Harry,

“Help him you fucker help himmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”

Green light shot from Draco’s hands in the direction of battle, he didn’t understand what was happening. 

“Help me understand spirit. Please help me.”

Draco woke with a jolt. He was sweating profusely and totally out of breath. His face was profusely wet from the tears that he must have cried during the bewilderingly dreadful dream. These dreams have got to stop. Now more than ever he would have to make them stop. Seeing Harry die, over and over again, seemed to be taking more than its normal toll on him. Of course he knew it was a dream, but it felt so real.

Wishing to wash some of the feelings tragedy away, Draco decided to get up and take a soothing shower. Removing the spells he had place on his hangings, he got out of bed, donned his bathrobe and went to the bathroom. Feeding some of his vanity, Draco looked in the mirror over the lavatory. He was astonished to realise that something else had occurred that had never happened to any Malfoy in living memory. He had a spot on his cheek. Malfoy’s skin had never before blemished for any reason.

Draco ran for his wand and after saying a couple of quick spells relaxed knowing that he had a flawless complexion again. He removed his garments and set a warm relaxing temperature for his shower before he entered. He tried to wash the sweat as well as the tension he felt down the drain with the soothing shower. Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself. But he wasn’t feeling very well at all, something wasn’t right. He didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t his feelings for Harry. They were perhaps stronger than they had ever been. Putting the pressure he felt at the moment as the cause for his uneasiness, he returned to his room and dressed for breakfast. 

Taking even more care today to dress to impress he put on his very best robes, his most expensive cologne behind his ears and let his hair fall free for a change. He took a spoon up from the tray at the side of his bed, tapped it with his wand and turned it into a pair of glasses the same as Harry’s. Putting them on, he looked in the mirror. 

“Yum, Yum” the mirror seemed to say, Draco realised that Blaise was now awake and sat on the edge of his own bed with his lustful look as always.

“My Draco you look good enough to eat, and I’m sooooooooooo hungry. Come let me taste you.”

Draco took the glasses off. He turned coldly to Zabini with his piercing glare. Draco took great care to make sure that every word he said would have the desired effect before he spat them out.

“Let me be clear when I say this. As long as I have a hole in my ass, you will never touch, or be touched by me”

Continuing to glare, “When I let someone treat me as a piece of food, it will not be some two galleon whore, it will be the man I love. When that happens I will offer my sweet little ass up to him and let him fuck me into next year, loving every bit of it”

Zabini had got off his bed and stood away from Draco. Having lost all expression on his face, He said, “I was only joking Draco don’t get so mad, and since when have you decided that you are gay?”

“None of your gods damn fucking business.”

“Whoa, take it easy tiger. I said I was sorry. Fucking hell your touchy this morning, who the fuck rattled your cage?”

Draco knew his point had clearly hit home, as Zabini was looking very sheepish now.

“Cant imagine any one would be good enough for the great Draco. I can’t imagine what they would have to do to make you fall in love with them. Some form of rich bastard from a great wizarding family I bet”

Draco ignored the obviously disguised verbal jab as an attempt to pry out more information. Besides he had no desire to discuss his private activities concerning Harry with him and he ignored the ill mannered git.

“Come on Draco what sort of guy is he, a Quidditch player, Model, Teacher? Please tell me. Come on you tease.”

Walking out the door, he turned to his room mate and sneered, “The sort that will die for me.”

With that said Draco left his dormitory with a flourish. He left so quickly that his brutish guardians that normally accompanied him, Grabbe and Goyle, were not yet out of their beds. He seemed to glide out of the Slytherin common room and through the dungeons as he went to the Great Hall for breakfast, alone.


	7. 7

Chapter 7:  
Confessions and Green Auras  
Beta and co-author Lukanicus

 

Harry was feeling more anxious than normal this morning, not only brought on by worries over his classes but also by the fact that he got virtually no sleep last night worrying about the pending interrogation from Hermione. He realised that the questions Hermione was going to ask could possibly change their friendship forever. What should he tell her? Could he pretend that he was having a row with Draco? Yes, he could use that as an excuse. With the past history of Harry and Draco, anyone would believe that the pair was having a prolonged dispute throughout the day. 

Harry’s mind wondered back to the night before. He had spent a couple of very pleasurable hours masturbating whilst speculating on every conceivable deed he could perform on Draco. Then he had obsessed on some things that he wanted carried out on himself. He had pictured every delectable position that he could imagine with Draco on the next occasion that they might get alone together. He remembered the luscious smell of his skin and the succulent taste of his lips. The mere thought of it was starting to arouse him again so he quickly tried to steady his thoughts elsewhere. 

Thoughts of the dream came back again. ‘These fucking dreams,’ he thought, ‘why do I have the same ones over and over again?’ At least last night, he had something new in the dream. This time he had a red glow emanating from his hands when he was trying to get his angel to let him save Draco. Harry was grateful when he woke up before Draco met his demise. 

Gathering his thoughts again on this distressing morning, Harry returned his mind to the task at hand. What to do about Hermione? Tell her nothing and hope she failed to deduce what was really happening. Would that work? That was not probable when someone as brilliant as Hermione was involved. Fuck, Harry realised that by doing this he would be breaking the first rule of friendship. He had been so insistent that Draco adhered to it. No, there was not another tolerable alternative for Harry. He would have to tell Hermione the truth with the hope she understood.

 

Since Harry could not get back to sleep anyway, he showered and got dressed and left the dorm early. Being half an hour before breakfast, he decided to slip out of the still sleepy Gryffindor Tower and head for the Owlery and Hedwig. He had barely reached the bottom of the stairs to the boy’s dorms when he was confronted face to face with Hermione.

“I thought you would try to avoid me so I got up especially early. I have been waiting for you.”

“I’m really busy Mione can we do this a little later. I’m just heading to send an important note before it gets too late?”

“Who are you sending the note to Harry? I need to go to the Owlery as well. I’ll accompany you and we can walk and talk.”

She looked at Harry and smiled with an expression that said she had the upper hand and headed for the common room. Turning to a rather flustered looking Harry she said, “Shall we?”

Together they left the common room through the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry was in such a state of high anxiety that he could barely bring himself to look at Hermione. Luckily the corridors leading to the Owlery were completely deserted this early in the morning so no one noticed the strained look on Harry’s face or the smug self satisfied one that was firmly residing on Hermione’s. They walked along in relative silence for a couple of minutes before Hermione broke the quiet, “Do you trust me Harry?”

“Yes of course, Hermione. I trust you with my life.”

“Then stand still and tell me in one clear breath why you spent eight hours in the company of your biggest enemy and why you have no scars or visible damage to show for it.”

Stopping just outside the entrance to the West Tower, Harry had managed to compose his emotions but was still staring at the ground between Hermione and him. He hung his hope of preserving their friendship by continuing his strategy of misleading Hermione.

“Project work for Professor Snape, its all to do with the Order and stuff, highly classified, top secret even.” Harry tried to feign a little laugh as if to cement his story.

“Ok, that was rather good for the boy who-is-crap-at-lying.”

Hermione spoke in a raised voice, “I’m going to give you a second chance. Let’s see if you can try and credit me with some brains, really Harry, tut…tut.”

Harry knew that his plan of deception were useless when Hermione was the target. Hermione’s pompous attitude was making it difficult for him to reconcile his feelings for her. He was still torn with the belief that neither Hermione nor Ron could handle the truth or his behaviour yesterday. However, it still came back to the same rule of friendship that one never told your friends a lie. Begrudgingly, he realised that there was no realistic choice but to tell her the whole, absolute truth. ‘Ok, here goes,’ Harry thought. “I’ve been having dreams where Draco is…”

“What, you are having dreams about him, HARRY!”

“Not those sort of dreams, I am being guided through all of these dreams by what I can only describe a Dream Angel.”

“Really Harry, I’m sure that I would know if a Dream Angel was ….”

“Do you want the truth or not?” Harry said getting quite cross at Hermione for not believing him. 

“I’m sorry. Yes, please continue.”

“Thank you, as I was saying, the Dream Angel sort of has this green glow around her. She leads me across a beautiful field of red poppies and then I can’t go any further. Then I see myself trying to battle to save him but then I always end up seeing him die, its horrible Mione.”

“What’s that got to do with you spending a day with him? Teaching him to kill dragons were you? Just taking an axe to his mum would be a quick lesson there.” Hermione smiled at her triumphant outburst. She liked the dragon statement. She would use that one again.

“Ha Ha, if you are going to be nasty I will just let you make your own conclusions and we can leave it at that.”

“Oh, I’m only joking. How often do I get a chance to slag off a Malfoy? Sorry Harry, please continue.”

“These dreams have been going on for two months since back when term started. And well, when he came over to me at breakfast yesterday and asked…”

“Draco Malfoy asked you to do something? Did he have his Slytherin posse with him to threaten you into submission? Was Professor Snape there with a pain of death potion if you didn’t talk to the bastard? Why on earth would the most evil little sod to have walked the earth…”

Hermione was flying off the handle at him now. It was not that she was particularly bothered about Harry speaking to Malfoy. It was just that Malfoy could even dare to assume that he had the right to ask Harry anything. But Hermione had crossed over that undefined line of going too far. Harry had reached his limited of her abusive rhetoric about Draco and was determined to end it.

“Now stop right there,” Harry stopped Hermione in mid sentence. “Draco is his name and whilst you are around me you will refer to him as that or you shall not speak his name. I’m serious Mione. Draco came over and said sorry to me. Then he asked if I wanted to hang out for a while with him. I told him to fuck off at first, but when I looked at him I could see that he was genuine.”

“Yes, genuinely wanting you dead.” Hermione said as Harry threw a very stern look.

“I went to get my invisibility cloak and arranged to meet him in the great hall.” 

“He was talking to one of the house elves when we saw him. I think we may have said a couple of things actually.”

“You did, and because you did that made me more determined to see if he did just want to talk to someone. And feeling strangely guilty that I couldn’t save him in my dreams, I said yes.”

“Right, ok Harry; I still don’t understand why you would spend so much time with him. He could have had you kidnapped, or killed or tortured.”

“I had my guard up at the start of the day. But as the hours went by, we had some food and he did a comedy routine. And well, I sort of started to be happy that I was with him and that I was having a good time. I am really sorry that you were worried but I was perfectly safe. I just didn’t realise the time. It seemed to pass so fast.”

“A comedy routine, you’ve got to be kidding Harry. Malfoy doesn’t have a bloody sense of humour. And how on earth can he do a comedy routine?” Spat Hermione, in a very bitter manner. Harry had not seen her so caustic about anyone since Rita Skeeter had trashed Harry quite some time ago.

“He did and he was wonderful at it. I laughed until I fell asleep.” 

Harry didn’t care what Hermione knew. Now it was painfully obvious that he was not going to win her over on this change of events. She would have to get used to the fact of the matter that Draco and he was going to be an item and that there was fuck-all, that she could do about it.

“I had that same nightmare during my nap. When I woke Draco sang to me and held me close trying to take away the pain I was feeling”

Hermione’s face was one of sheer horror. She had just heard her best friend say that he had fallen asleep in the arms of his enemy. Not only that, he had been serenaded by said enemy and held close and hugged in the bargain to boot. Hermione was becoming more flustered and baffled with every word of Harry’s diatribe.

“And I sang to him. Then I wanted to kiss him. But Hagrid came and interrupted us.”  
Harry felt like he had just run a marathon. He was exhausted. But he had done as his friend had requested. He told her the truth. Now it was up to her what she did with it.

“There, are you satisfied? You have all the gruesome details now, save Draco and I kissing outside the Slytherin common room. Then I came back here and you….”

“You kissed him? And Hagrid, where the bloody hell does Hagrid come into all this? This is way too much information. What the bloody hell have you gone and done Harry? Ron, oh my gods, what is sweet Ron going to say? He’ll have another kitten. You remember how strange he got over the last one.”

“Hermione, I told you the truth because you insisted on it. If you can’t handle what I’ve said … well … I’m sorry. But from today onwards, I’m going to be dating Draco Malfoy. And Merlin can be damned if anyone thinks that I will let them stand in our way.


	8. 8

Chapter 8:   
If It Pleases Your Honour  
Beta and co-author Lukanicus

 

Hermione had left Harry at the West Tower without saying another word. Harry’s recitation of yesterday’s events had left her befuddled. She was quickly approaching a state of shock and had to get back to the safety of her dorm room so she could properly process all of the revelations about Harry’s activities during the previous day. She did not even remember saying the password to the Fat Lady as the Portrait swung open admitting her to the Gryffindor common room.

She was on her way over to the stairway back to the girl’s dorm when Ron spotted her as he approached the bottom of the steps leading from the boy’s dorm. “Mione what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Even worse, you look like you’ve seen your own ghost.” Ron caught up to the apple of his eye, and she was in a very mean mood indeed. 

“Ron, do me a favour and sod off, I’ve got lots on my mind and I need time to think. Fucking Harry, he had to go and ruin everything. God, I’m going to kill him I mean it”.  
Hermione was muttering under her breath, but not so quietly that she wasn’t giving off her total displeasure with each word. 

“What? Harry! What’s Harry got to do with anything? If he has gone and upset you I’ll give him a peace of my…”

Hermione interjected and with more venom than a Slytherin with its back against the wall and screamed at the top of her voice. “Just be careful that he doesn’t try and take a piece of your ass, Ron” 

Hermione ran off in the direction of the girl’s dormitory and looking as bewildered as he often did when Hermione was in one of her nutty moods he just stood there scratching his head, “What did I say?”

Hermione jumped on her bed and erecting privacy and silencing charms on the surrounds of the bed, and cried herself into a surreal type of anger induced daydream, speaking heartfelt thoughts as she did.

“I never thought that you would be the one, after all the things that we've been through. You gave your body to a Slytherin son. I hope you had fun, if not boo-fucking-hoo.  
It's so sad but I hate you, like a day without sunshine. It's so bad but I hate you, because you’re all that's ever on my mind 

Harry I hate you. Now every day will be a waste of time, because I hate you.  
I never thought that I could feel this way, to fall in love was a table reserved for fools.   
Say you’re sorry if you want to but it's all in vain.   
I'm out the door, our friendship, that's right: It’s through”

Oh what would Hermione’s favourite Muggle TV judge say if he could see the pain she was feeling, Hermione’s mind was taking her places that sheer anger should only dwell. She imagined Harry in the witness box in a wizard’s court, Professor Snape was the judge. Hermione was the prosecutor and Malfoy as the defence. After all, who else would defend a heartbreaker like Harry?

~~~~~~o~~~~~

This court is now in session, will the defendant please rise? State your name for the court... Oh, never mind. You are being charged with one too many counts of heartbreaking in the first degree.

“I don't give a damn about the others. My main concern is what could have happened between you and me. I know what you did, how you did it and who you did it with. So you might as well plead guilty, because you sure as hell can’t plead the fifth. 

“Now raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the whole truth, not the half truth like you used to, so help U God? What can’t speak Potter? Nod your head one time if you hear me, if you don't, I'll have to use the electric rod.”

“Your honour, may I call to the stand my one and only witness?   
A guy that knows damn well he didn't have any business falling for anyone other than me.”

“If it pleases the court, I'd like to have the defendant place his hands behind his back   
So I can tie him up tight and get into the act, the act of showing the court how good it can be, and show you why the defendant has fallen for me. Close your eyes Harry, pump your hips like you always do, be my Lion all caged in a zoo.”

If it pleases the court, do you do to your ‘OTHER’ men, the same things that you do to him?

“Objection your honour.”

“OVER RULED”

”Anything to make you see. That you’re going to miss me.  
HOW PLEAD YOU…”

“My lover, he pleads NOT GUILTY, he pleads only to me.”

~~~~~~o~~~~~

Hermione’s eyes were sore with bitter tears. How could she have loved Harry for so long? How could he never have noticed? Always pretending to be more interested in Ron, Hermione never really wanted a brood of ginger Weaslettes. She felt so utterly miserable.

“Hermione are you ok? Can I come in? I didn’t mean to upset you before.” 

It was good old dependable, boring bloody Ron, Harry’s best friend in the world. What would he say if he knew that his best friend was an unthinkable person, one who would prefer a boy to a girl, one who would prefer a Slytherin to Gryffindor, one who would prefer Draco fucking Malfoy to her?

“I’m fine Ron. It’s just I had some bad news from Harry before and I, well can’t really get my head around it.”

Half an hour later Ron could be seen walking aimlessly to the main entrance without his cloak, out into the pouring rain. Mumbling under his breath,

 

”And so it is just like you said it would be   
Life goes easy on me, most of the time.   
And so it is the shorter story   
No love, no glory, no hero in her sky

I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off you…”

Sobbing as he walked, he could only think of the wonderful time he had had with his beautiful girl. His, he thought until Harry’s life brought out the side of her which proved he wasn’t the love of her life, 

And so it is just like you said it should be, we'll both forget the breeze, most of the time. And so it is the colder water, the Muggles Daughter, The pupil in denial. 

I can't take my eyes off of you   
I can't take my eyes off you   
I can't take my eyes... "

 

Ron just walked and walked until soaked through to the skin, he collapsed onto the ground a fallen wizard


	9. 9

Chapter 9:   
Zabini Wan Kenobi  
Beta and co-author Lukanicus

 

Harry didn’t see Ron or Hermione at all the rest of that Monday morning. He was relieved and the argument with Hermione had left him feeling very unsure of everything. And totally unsure as to what, if anything she had said to Ron, made Harry most anxious. Seamus offered to pour Harry a coffee at the Gryffindor table.

“Err, Yer ok that would be great thanks Neville.”

“Do I sound like a Neville to you?” 

“”Bit sleepy still mate sorry” Harry apologized to Seamus. He was happy that his two best friends weren’t there, but their absence made him feel very vulnerable. He had no-one in his corner, no-one who he could count on if things went wrong. Looking up to the Slytherin table where he hoped Draco would be; he saw nothing other than an empty seat. A smile or a safe gesture from the reason for his current predicament would have helped Harry no end. He decided just to go to classes and hope amongst all hopes that Snape would leave him alone so that he didn’t have to deal with any more stress.

Getting up Harry again looked over at where his Slytherin Prince would sit and to his surprise got a flash of the wizarding world’s most perfect smile.

Harry uncontrollably blushed as the sheer beauty of his new loves presence made him feel safe and warm. If eyes could talk then the following conversation was occurring between the Scourge of Slytherin and the Hero of Gryffindor.

Harry: “They know, please hold me”  
Draco: “They know don’t they, are you ok, oh shit, are you ok?”  
Harry: “”I am now, you look beautiful!”  
Draco: “That’s a sexy look, I want you now.”  
Harry: “Have you something in your eye?”  
Draco: “What’s that you have?”

“Can anyone join in your eyebrow exercises or is it just a new way or stemming the ageing process Draco dearest,” queried Draco’s current proverbial pain in the ass, Blaise. 

“What did I just tell you, about coming on to me Zabini? I’m fucking fed up of it?”

Harry could see his love in an argument with another Slytherin boy and felt an amazing surge of protectiveness come over him. 

“Oh, you are such a fucking drama queen Malfoy. You can play hard to get all you like and you know as well as I do that in the end you will come to me. All that bollocks of having a lover…”

Great whispers reverberated around the Slytherin table, and from there to the Ravenclaw table, Hufflepuff was next followed by Harry’s own table as every ear within hearing distance was lapping up every juicy morsel that Zabini was skilfully forcing Draco to reveal. Standing on the Slytherin table (All the teachers had retired) Blaise goaded Draco into a confrontation.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, you fucking perverted shag bag.”

“Take that back Malfoy, or else you will be sorry.” 

Zabini was raising his wand at Draco, sneering at him as he did. One thing Zabini had in abundance was guts. If suitably challenged, he would fight anyone. Part of the thrill was that he knew that he would lose. Zabini liked to be punished, in a way he got off on it. He was hoping that he would be able to suitably annoy Draco so that he would lash out and then he could savour the delicious feeling of pain.

Stealthily stepping up on the table Draco stood his ground. He pushed his hand in his pocket looking for his own wand, realising too late that he had left it in his room by accident.

“No wand I see, lovely, what shall I do to you first, maybe a dancing charm? Or a striptease curse? Oh how we all would love to see the Slytherin God with his big cock out in public.”

Harry was starting to get really mad and at the same time realising he couldn’t protect Draco in front of the whole school. Unless he wanted every one to know that he was the lover Draco was staying quiet about.

“So Draco, admit to all these fine wizards that you are a hopeless liar and that you are madly in love with me, and that you just are to scared to admit it”

“Fuck you, why don’t you throw down that wand and I can wipe that smug look off your face, or are you too much of a coward?”

Crabbe and Goyle who had recently been a threesome relationship with Zabini, started to shoot little electric shocks at Draco’s feet making him hop up and down.

Everyone in close proximity laughed all except one.

“Expelliarmus.” Crabbe and Goyle’s wands flew out of their hands and into a waiting hand stuck in the air.

“Potter what the fuck do you want? this is a Slytherin issue, stay out of it, or you will answer to …””

“Silencio,” Harry jumped on the table and stood in between Zabini and Draco,

“You would on all other times be correct to say that I shouldn’t get involved in a Slytherin row, a three to one unfair fight at that.” Zabini was trying to speak but the power of Harry spell had not only silenced him but made his mouth close tight also.

“But when you pick on, and let me say this so that everyone here can hear me.”

You could hear a pin drop as silence reigned on the room, all waiting for Harry to turn the tables on Malfoy and curse him to their delight. He had never had such a powerful position to really show the schools most sadistic boy what getting on the wrong side of good can do to you.

“Kill them both Harry.” a Ravenclaw shouted  
“Make them pay Harry.” offered a fellow Gryffindor.

“I have fought for you all in this school. I have died and come back to life so that I could see people I love die in turn. I have lost friends and family, never have I had the opportunity to find love and to share my soul with someone.” Gasps and shocked expressions were everywhere in the great hall as every student present hung on Harry’s every word. 

“How many times has he told you he isn’t interested?” Removing the silencing charm without the need of his wand, “How many times Zabini? Don’t you get it? He is mine.”

Three Hufflepuff girls feinted into what they hoped were waiting arms only to discover that they had met the floor.

“Not yours or Slytherin s or anybody else with a claim, Draco is mine.”

“Draco, no the shame, what will your father say? You must not let this wannabe hero sway your mind and turn you away from the dark side.” Zabini entreated.

“Fuck off Obi Wan, ya prick,” Seamus shouted from the crowd.

“I would rather be with Harry than have any glories or dark titles or riches. For years you have all treated him like he is your personal saviour and believe that he will be there to do the good deeds every time. But when do any of you worry what happens to him? Do you dream at night that you see him die when he tries to save your life? I see you Parkinson and you Longbottom looking at us as if we are fucking freaks, we aren’t freaks. We are just starting on something which has a mind of its own.”

Harry moved toward Zabini waving his wand hand in a downward stroking motion. Zabini s legs gave way and he was on his knees at Harry’s mercy, “Harry love, he’s not worth it.” 

Draco had seen Harry fight for years being on the opposing side of it mostly, but one thing he knew was that Harry Potter when in saviour mode was the most fearsome and vicious wizard there could be. He moved forward putting an arm on Harry's shoulder.  
Harry stopped from punching Zabini and settled for a threat.

“If you so much as look in the same direction as Draco again, I will make you wish that you were born a troll. He is mine now. If that bothers any of you, just stay out of our way. We have both lived alone too long and refuse to be alone any longer.”

Harry pulled Draco to him and they shared their first public kiss to the sounds of grunts, wolf whistles and some boos, but they had come out to the world. 

What could be worse than that?


	10. 10

Chapter 10:  
Four Cyclones of the Hoghallaclips  
Beta and co-author Lukanicus

 

“SILENCE,” boomed a deafening sound. It sounded like the heavens had opened and was about to enact revenge for Ron, Hermione and Blaise. A wind whirled into the room as the main doors slammed closed and the ceiling glassed over. Four Winds appeared out of individual cyclones that matched each other perfectly for speed and size.

“Harry what is it? I’m scared.”

“Draco, take my hand and don’t let go. If we die here, we ought to die together.”

“Who, what are you?” a confused Draco asked.

The cyclones kept spinning. Everyone in the great hall except Harry and Draco stood frozen as if petrified. Harry and Draco were scared stiff. 

It was common knowledge that there were vast amounts of defensive charms, spells and counter spells placed throughout Hogwarts. All set since the school was built by the most powerful wizards alive. They were supposed to make Hogwarts impenetrable from all outside influences. So how could this be happening at Hogwarts?

Both Harry and Draco looked in horror as the four cyclones neared there table, “Harry it has got to be the Death Eaters from my dream. They are here to claim me.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it my love.”

A Louder voice than before erupted from the skies, “CHRONOMETRA LA POSIIZIONE, THINE DEL TUTTAVA QUEL GOCCO MA TEMPUS RESTO VEDER REICORDARE “

“Harry, we’re going to die. They are trying to put an ancient curse on us. What shall we…” Harry looked at your hands. Draco could see that there was a fiery red glow emanating from Harry’s hands. More disturbing even, there was the brightest emerald shining all around his.

“SEPARATE!” The voice sounded even louder.

“They’re trying to move us apart. Harry what’s happening. The lights are growing, Harry I’m scared.”

“Fight Draco, this light must be our gift from the angels, don’t let them take us Draco fight my love, fight.”

The voice started again, “CHRONOMETRA LA POSIIZIONE, THINE DEL TUTTAVA QUEL GOCCO MA TEMPUS RESTO VEDER REICORDARE.”

Harry and Draco were looking intently at one another. Draco’s eyes had turned a bright emerald Green and Harry’s eyes were a fiery Red. The glowing lights from there contact had created a solid barrier of light between them and those on the outside. They looked and saw all traces of people from the room disappear as if they were not there.

“CHRONOMETRA LA POSIIZIONE.”

“Harry I can hear them. I understand what they are saying. I understand.” Draco somehow could understand the dialect that was being shouted by all four cyclones now.

“Harry it’s not a curse, it’s a spell”

Still not daring to let go of Harry’s hand and getting the same feeling from his love Draco tried to translate as best he could. 

“May time stand still divine for they,  
Whose love for centuries hath dust strayed,   
Keep ignorant all unready eyes   
Too early for our cause to spy.”

“What the hell is going on?”

No sooner had Draco finished his translation than all of the fellow pupils had disappeared. The four cyclones started to slow down, so that both boys could see the creators of them. Harry and Draco didn’t have a clue what to make of the spell. They just shrugged and looked incredulously at each other. Harry doubted if Draco had actually understood exactly what was said. Get ready to run Harry whispered to Draco.

Before they could move the four cyclones came to a dramatic halt. In the four corners of the table stood four very serious looking wizards, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody and the most powerful wizard of them all Albus Dumbledore.

“Don’t break your hold on each other Potter,” Snape sneered in a truly sinister whisper.

“Thank you Severus I will take it from here,” intoned Dumbledore.

“Professor as you wish,” acquiesced Professor Snape.

“What is happening to us? What’s this light? Why are we glowing and what did you do to the rest of the school?” Harry had so many questions. He couldn’t believe he was awake. He must surely be dreaming. 

“”Harry this is quite real,” Dumbledore’s calming almost wheezy voice trying to calm both boys. “It is vitally important that you do not break contact with each other while I explain or else you won’t remember what happens from that point on. You both have been looking for each other for over three hundred and fifty years now, ever since the last Great War.”

“What lies inside you Draco is the spirit of the one they called Farore of the seven winds, she the most beautiful and gentle of witches whose magic although powerful, was only used for healing.” 

“You Harry were the great and powerful Din whose power and strength were used to save life, and smite evil. Your power was only eclipsed by your love for your wife, Farore.” 

“That’s ridiculous Professor I’m a boy, not a witch,” protested Draco.

“That is very True Draco, but you are both unquestionably they.”

“Professor, if this is true, why are the four of you levitating around our table? And what did you just do to all the school?"

“Professor may I.”

“Of Course, Severus.”

“Seventeen years ago, when you were both born in the same circumstances, at the same time and in the same place, I witnessed the passing of the great treasure of Amants.”

“What are you going on about sir, the treasure of Amants?”

“I think I can explain better Severus.”

“Minerva of course” Snape hissed at her and went back to his chess piece like posture.

“In the Wizarding World there is only ever one truly pure and unadulterated love. This love is held in the very fibre of the being that is gifted with it. The gift cannot be given away as those who are blessed with the treasure of Amants can only exist when their lover is also alive.”

“What the Professor is trying to say is,” interrupted Mad Eye Moody.

“Thank you Moody I was coping quite well on my own,” Professor McGonagall said reproachfully. 

“Thank you Minerva when the union of Amants is broken the pure love energy travels the universe till it finds its soul mate again and waits to be able to break free from what ever constraints the bearer may have on it,” Moody interjected again.

“I shall continue now if you would all be as good as to stay where you are please.” Dumbledore had allowed the other three their excited input but wanted to get the facts over to the two new lovers as time was running out.

“Professor we were not born on the same day. Draco is three months older than me.”

“No Harry I altered time when we realised what had happened so that you wouldn’t be a target for Voldemort. If he knew that the divine ones had arrived again on earth he would have tried to use you for himself. Or if he couldn’t he would have killed you both.”

“He did try with me,” conceded Harry.

“What nobody outside these four walls knows is that when Voldemort killed your parents Harry, your love life partner, Draco, was in the same house. It was not your mother’s love that saved you that day, it was Draco’s. Even in the same house you were strong enough to protect each other. Draco grew stronger as we put you in limbo for three months with your mother.”

When Voldemort had fled we charmed you both so that you would stay hidden from each other during your early years, to protect you. We always knew that you would find a way of being near each other, hence your school arguments and fights. Skilful potion blending from Severus allowed us to know when your love would finally be free, and when you would both be able to claim your rightful places as the Leaders of the True”

“Harry, Draco you must repeat after me.”

Moody was looking at a strange kind of chronometer and urging them as time was running out.

“There’s no place like home.”

“There’s no place like home.”

“There’s no place like home.”

“There’s no place like home.”

With that they were in the great hall with all four professors standing on the floor around them.

“Later we will talk to you both more, but for the time being, we need to keep a lid on this. We have with the help of your combined power moved back in time to before you told Miss Granger. Please do not make that mistake again. Voldemort would launch a full out attack against us if he knew you had returned, and we are not yet ready. You both need to gather your strength, and your desires need to be fully restored. That’s why we are sending you both away for a while”

With that said, the four wizards guided Harry and Draco to a fireplace in the Main Hall. After throwing in some flew powder they were gone.


	11. Truly madly deeply

Chapter 11:

Truly Madly Deeply

Beta Lukanicus

The two shaken wizards tumbled out of the fire at what appeared to be much too fast for a wizard of pure blood heritage and the hero of the wizarding world. Draco and Harry rolled across the floor until they came to rest against a big heavily padded arm chair with a smashing thud.

Harry was instantly aware where they had been flooed due to the middle class furnishings and the copious amount of dreadful flock wall paper as far as the eye could see. While adjusting his robes, Draco stood up and gazed around the horribly decorated room. He noticed that Harry looked very uncomfortable. In fact, Draco realized that Harry looked quite terrified. How could such a perfectly ordinary dwelling be disturbing Harry so much? In this case, a perfectly ordinary dwelling had to be translated into a cheap vulgar muggle dwelling.

Since Draco didn’t want his new lover to think he had reverted back to his old ways, he decided to act excited and said, "Shit Harry they have sent us to muggle suburbia. I have read about it in magazines. This must be a safe house that Dumbledore hides wizards. He must need to keep us out of the way for our safety."

"You could say that." Harry gave a very slight snigger, as if sounding more bewildered than safe.

 

"Of course I bet you have visited lots of dwellings like this one Harry. You know, before you went to school. I wonder if anyone else is here."

 

Leaving what Draco deemed to be the lounge, he entered a small hallway and shouted out, "Hello is there anybody there? We have been sent to stay here, hello."

 

Not getting a response, Draco looked in the next room with a dining table. He noticed that there was still steam coming from the kettle which had a strange black lead coming from it to an odd looking fixture on the wall. Next to that there were mugs. One had a pop star’s name. Another said ‘The Best Dad in the World’ and finally there was a china tea cup. All three seemed to have been abandoned.

 

"I have one of those mugs,” said Draco. “I love her singing, and I heard she got expelled from the Order of Merlin for using magic to make hit songs."

 

"That’s Madonna. Draco, she's a muggle superstar. She's not magical. She's just American," said Harry as he continued to look like he was in a very unfunny joke.

 

"Oh look Harry, this house is cool. They even have one of these."

 

Harry looked at Draco who was looking very pleased that he had discovered a very famous part of twentieth century wizarding folklore. Harry was only to aware that Draco was standing next to one of Harry's early childhood nightmares. It was a cupboard under the stairs. Harry who had known from the minute they had landed out of the fire, where they were. He felt as if luck had deserted him.

 

"Did you have to sleep in one like this Harry? Oh it’s so exciting isn’t it?" Looking down in despair Harry just shrugged

 

"Harry what’s wrong, does this remind you of your childhood. I’m sorry love. I’m so fucking stupid, come here."

 

Harry didn’t need a second invitation. He nearly jumped into Draco's arms and kissed him sensually, with tongues and hands groping each other helplessly.

 

"It must be hard coming back to a place like this. From what my house elf used to tell me it was pretty horrid for you. Was it much like this?"

 

"Yes Draco very much like this," and opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs he pointed at an etching that had been there for seven years. It simply said 'Harry James Potter.'

 

"Is that your where they made you sleep? Harry angel, I thought that was just myth and legend. I didn’t believe anyone could be treated like that. Did you sleep there?"  
Harry gave a diminutive nod and his eyes dropped in a sorry stare at the floor.

 

"Where are those muggle bastards? I heard that they treated you like a slave and that they hated you. Let’s see what they have to say when I hex them into the realms of  
the giants and beyond."

 

Harry tightened his grip on his loves arm, pulling him tightly into him. He planted a kiss on Draco's cheek totally thankful that he was here with him.

 

"Wait here I’m going to quickly scout around. If they are still here Uncle Vernon will have a baby if he sees you."

Looking puzzled and confused Draco looked at Harry with raised eyebrow, "Muggle men can have babies. Harry I did..."

 

"Don’t be silly, it’s a figure of speech. It means he will go mad if we are here. He hated me being here during the holidays. Seeing me here in their home during term time will certainly get me into trouble. Quick, we better go. We can travel by the train into London and then to Diagon Alley. I’m sure Dumbledore wanted us to end up there instead of here?” Draco gave Harry a look that gave the universal shrug of 'yeah, you’re probably right let’s go then'. With that there was a sudden 'rat-tat-tat' on the window and outside perched on the window sill was Hedwig.

 

"It’s your Owl Harry. Shall I let him in?"

 

"He is a she Draco," Harry just smiled at him as Draco opened the front door and Hedwig swooped through while flapping Draco full in the face with her wings as she passed.

 

"She was told about us. She is probably a little jealous, sorry."  
Hedwig gave Harry a playful nip, and then did the same to Draco as he put his hand up to pet her. In her left claw there was a letter. Harry carefully removed it. Placing Hedwig on the banister he turned to Draco, "It’s addressed to us love."

 

Draco looked at the envelope and reading who it was addressed to:

Messrs Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
Arm in Arm,  
The Hallway  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging.

Harry opened the letter while looking at Draco and started by saying, "It’s from Dumbledore." He continued it read,

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

To Harry and Draco,

Hello both,

 

Sorry about the way we had to deposit you at your Aunt and Uncle’s house. It was a necessary result of your union having started.

 

It was too dangerous to leave you in the school while your desires were coming to the surface. One look by the other could leave either of you aglow with sexual tension. We wouldn't have been able to mask the sheer effect of it on everyone around you.

 

Pupils, who may not have been aware they were attracted to each other, would have found it impossible not to satisfy there desires with each other. The effect on the stability of order in the school would have been most unfortunate.

 

As Far as anyone is concerned, you have both been taken out of the school. Pupils and staff will be told Harry, you have gone with Hagrid to visit Madame Maxine and recruit the last remaining Centaurs to the war of light. Draco your parents have taken you on a long Holiday to Transylvania to visit your uncle Vlad. We haven’t notified Draco's parents as we have reason to believe they are out of the country for the next month.

 

I would have come personally to give these instructions to you, but find that I have a lot of catching up to do with Minerva.

 

You will stay at your Uncle and Aunts house for the next two weeks and you will have all the provisions that you require instantly available. Just ask and it will appear.

 

It is vitally important that you do not mix with Muggle’s during the next two weeks. Your desires for each other will be unleashed as soon as you embrace fully the realisation of your union. The after effects will last for at least five hours after each new union. Anyone close to you will undoubtedly feel the side effects.

 

As to the whereabouts of your relatives, they were invited to take an immediate vacation by Professor Moody. Needless to say their co-operation was immediate and final.

I look forward to seeing you both in two weeks time. I hope that you make every effort to get some rest in your time there.

Regards  
Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked at Draco and for the first time since realising he was in love with him, felt they were perfectly alone, alone to do to each other exactly what they wanted.

 

“Draco we are alone, we can hold each other and not worry about anyone. Oh it’s so fantastic.”

 

Draco started to undo his shirt, three buttons were loosened and then stopping he turned and looking at Harry said in a seductive voice that made the hairs on the back of Harry’s head stand on edge.

 

“Close your eyes my love. I want to make this as memorable as it is in my dreams when I think of you.”

 

Harry blushed and taking the kiss that was lavished on his cheek listened as Draco redesigned their love nest.

“Remove all Muggle possessions. Create new surroundings fit for my love”

Whoosh

There was a flash of light and all the Dursley’s fixtures and fittings disappeared. Momentarily Harry and Draco were standing in a completely empty unfurnished house with no wallpaper or unsightly printed curtains or china ornaments. Just a blank canvas remained.

“Bring us the softest rugs and the most romantic log fire.”

Whoosh

The softest fur rug the size of the room lay seductively on the floor. On the main wall was the wonderful glow of the flames and the crackling sounds of a real log fire filled the room. The glow from the fire gave a very sensual amber glow to the room.

“Bring us the softest cushions in the finest silk.”

Whoosh

 

Scattered in the corner opposite the fire a huge pile of the most exquisite silk cushions appeared.

“Music, soft Muggle jazz”

Whoosh

 

The softest and most seductive instrumental music started to play in the background.  
Draco moved to Harry and took him in his arms, kissing him sensually and slowly nibbling Harry’s ear. He whispered true love sentiments into his ear

 

“I am so in love with you Harry. I want my whole body to be possessed by you from now until the end of time. I want my mind to know the true feelings that arise in your soul when you touch me.”

 

“Nudity,” Harry whispered.

Instantly he stood naked in the arms of his naked lover. Harry took one step back to admire the body that was before him. He had always known that Draco was a god in the beauty stakes but never knew how beautiful he was in reality. Where Harry had some soft downy hair on his legs, Draco was almost completely hairless from the neck down. His soft pale skin clung to his muscular frame with utter poise and grace, beautiful red nipples looking down to a perfectly formed six pack, which had the softest of hair on the patch above the belly button. Harry knelt down on the plush rug and licked a trail down Draco’s chest to his belly button.

 

Draco’s erection was prodding Harry in his Adams Apple. Harry wasn’t going to rush this though. He wanted to taste every single inch of his lovers’ body before he drank of his desire. Standing Harry kissed Draco pulling him in close about the waist. Both boys throbbing cocks were almost having a complete session on their own. At each turn and twist that Draco or Harry made, their hard shafts would rub tightly against each other. With each passing touch an electric shock type sensation welled up in the swollen veins of each, setting their sexual sensitivities on fire.

 

Harry turned Draco around so that he was facing Draco’s back. Kissing the back of his neck Harry expertly manoeuvred him in front of the fire. Licking down the top of Draco’s back Harry was taking in the smell of his lover. With each new pheromone that Draco released Harry’s already growing desire to fuck his lover increased to the beat of the music, which now seemed totally in time with their foreplay and love making.

He pushing Draco down on the cushions so his head was resting on them and his hips raised high towards him. Harry moved his head to the base of Draco’s back and rubbing his tongue over the top of Draco’s firm buttocks inhaling once again the wonderfully evocative musk. Licking down between his lovers cheeks he could hear Draco scream his name louder and louder with the closer he went with his tongue into Draco’s opening.

Harry spread Draco’s legs wide apart and pulled his ball sack back towards his hot pink hole. Kissing heavily all over Draco’s balls he let his tongue go from working frantically around his big balls to his gorgeous opening and back again. Draco was contracting his pelvis and thrusting his hips back and forth into Harry’s obliging mouth. The more attention Harry’s mouth paid Draco’s body the more relaxed and eager for his lover’s big hard cock inside him did Draco’s desires become.

 

Harry manoeuvred to the front of Draco and lifting his head up presented him with his big cock to suck. Harry was undoubtedly bigger than Draco, but what Draco lacked in cock size he made up for in the size of his balls. They were huge and he knew that they were full tonight. Everything that the two were doing was spurred by the previous action of the other. This was love making with no rules, no pre-planned agenda, just reactions to movements, just one goal for both, the pleasure of the other. By giving, the other received more pleasure than was ever imaginable to anyone, Muggle or Wizard.

 

Draco sucked Harry’s cock greedily, relaxing his throat so that all of Harry could get down his throat. He could feel the hairs on Harry ball sack softly rest on his chin.  
Draco’s hands were probing at Harry’s opening. With each face fuck thrust that Harry gave to Draco, Draco in turn groped more intently so that he managed to get one finger from each hand inside Harry’s hot hole.

 

The more he probed the more Harry screamed his name, Harry repositioned himself so he was now laying on his side facing Draco his cock in Draco’s mouth, thrusting away. Whilst Draco’s hard cock was sliding into Harry’s wanting mouth, Harry pushed a finger into Draco’s hole and felt a warm slippery welcome therein. It was more than either could take and in a last frenzy of mouth fucking and anal finger probing, both boys ejaculated at the same time. Neither backed off, just savouring the other’s love flow into them.

 

Both boys lay there panting. They knew this was only the first course. They were just warming up and they were madly and passionately arousing again. Knowing that the next kiss or the next touch would signify the main course and with the true start of their union, neither boy could wait.

 

The next two hours were spent with Harry making love to Draco. However this was no ordinary love making, this was magical beyond anything that they had been tutored or had read in text books. This was intense sharing of energies. Harry had brought Draco and he to climax for the second time when they really started to notice what was happening. As Harry’s cock was fully embedded in Draco, in what he believed could only be described as a fuck from the gods, Draco’s body started to tighten into orgasm. He came with equal energy, noise and intensity, until his whole body started to reverberate and give off the most beautiful of green glow like emerald flames. The energy licked Harry’s body, and encircled them both.

Without losing any rhythm, Harry continued to fuck with long deep strokes into Draco. The green energy flickered all around them lifting them off the rug and cushions into a suspended state. Harry was imbedded deeply inside his love who was screaming his name and sticking his nails deeply into his lovers back. Harry was responding in similar fashion by giving every ounce of his passion and love into every stroke trying to reach deeper and deeper into Draco with his manhood. Then it happened, Harry came like he had never come before, shooting his love deep into Draco. Never wanting the electricity that was building in every pore to dwindle or cease and hoping this moment would last forever, his body started to echo Draco’s vibration and out of every pore Harry’s own essence sprang forth like a volcano erupting. The fiery red glow of passion sprang forth, mingling with the green flames of Draco’s glow. They were surrounded by an orgasmic blaze of golden love energy.

 

Din and Farore had reunited


	12. I dream of Mione

Chapter 12:

I Dream of Mione

Beta Lukanicus

Hermione is looking for Harry. “Seamus can you stop picking your nose long enough to answer me?”

Seamus Finnegan forced his index finger further up his nose in an attempt to annoy his fellow Gryffindor more.

“Yuk! Seamus that is just gross.” Seamus relented, wiping his hand in his hankie, and paid attention to what Hermione was trying to ask, finding it really hard.

“Have you seen Harry around, I have been looking for him for ages now. I was with Ron, and then all of a sudden I must have misplaced him - as he was there one minute, then I stopped someone to ask if they had seen Harry. And when I had finished having a chat about where Harry could be, he wasn’t there anymore.”

“Who are you looking for again? Ron or Harry, cause your confusing me with your ranting woman?”

“Harry, I mean Ron, I mean both.”

“I can see why Ron must have ducked for cover; he just can’t compete against Harry the poor bastard.” Seamus whispered under his breath.

“What was that? Oh, no matter, If you haven’t seen him then kindly stop holding me up?” And with that Hermione put her nose in the air and walked off in a huff.

“You may want to try Moaning Myrtles bathroom,” Seamus offered as a passing gift. “He often goes there to be on his own.”

“Thanks Seamus, I will do.”

0

“Hi Ron.”

“Hi Myrtle, I just kind of wanted to be on my own if that is ok.”

“Humph, nobody talks to me anymore; I will be in my toilet if you want me.” Myrtle dive bombed into her toilet, not even realising that Ron was talking to her.

“Harry hasn’t been in any classes today, I’m really worried about him. He was in a strange mood yesterday, he said he had a head ache but I don’t know. Seems to me, at times that I am always the last to know, Hermione goes off and does her own thing when she wants to. And Harry can be all dark and mysterious whenever he takes his fancy, but I can’t, I have to ‘Sit there and watch the corridor Ron’, never ‘you go first hero, they’ll never tackle you.’ Or ‘You speak to him Ron, he’s being quite unreasonable.’

Always the same, I swear at times I feel like a bloody house elf. You know who it is that holds all this together? Yer it is me!

I sit there and smile looking at my two heroes, and all the time they confuse my laid back attitude as me being a bit thick. Merlin the number of times I remember saying  
‘Wow that’s fantastic Harry’ or ‘Core Mione, you are so clever, bet you know more than most of the teachers.’ Well, I have just stopped counting.

Neither of them has ever really given me any credit for the wonderful things that I can do. Of course there are loads of things that I’m better than the pair of them at you know. Honest, what you think I’m stupid as well? Keeping quiet I see.

Who sacrificed himself and nearly died when the chess game wanted to kill them both to protect the Philosopher’s Stone? Who? Yep that was me, it was.

Who had to stay in the infirmary for two weeks when I jumped in the way of the Grim that was trying to kill Harry then was dragged me off with a broken leg? I did, yes plain old boring bloody Ron.

And who was the one who rescued the said ‘hero of Hogwarts’ when his horrible evil, Muggle relatives locked and barred him in his room? Yep, that was me again.

Who has had to sit every night for the last six weeks seeing his best friend, cry uncontrollably in his sleep? Screaming another boy’s name and not being able to tell him I know. Not knowing how to tell him that you love him as a friend, that no matter what you would never ever desert him. Even if he does love another bloke and that bloke is someone you hate. All because you would cause too much embarrassment, and you’re not supposed to be sensitive, not you, you’re supposed to be thick, reliable ginger fucking Ron.

Do you know what its like to never try and excel in anything? All because the person who lights up the world to you when they walk in the room is so absorbed with being the best; that if she felt you could also do the Patronus charm, or could master Wingardium Leviosa when you were six, she would feel insignificant. So you deliberately get things wrong, it makes you needier, and needy means affection, and affection means that she gets to spend more and more time with you, and more time means you’re happy.

I know she isn’t even interested in me. I cry each night in my bed when I try and think of her with me and all I can see is her with him. It’s not his fault, he doesn’t notice that she has fallen in love with him, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, not now.

But you can tell that even with all that knowledge she has amassed from all the thousands of books that she has read, she hasn’t yet mastered the one thing my mum says makes us all easier to understand, ‘body language.’

I can see it as clear as the lake in winter, all Harry needs to do is walk in the room, not even in Malfoy’s direction and I can see that Malfoy gets flustered, his eyes dilate, and he gets a nervous cough. He then runs his fingers through his hair and stands as tall as he can; straightening his robes and attempting with all his might to look less like a bastard than he knows wee all feel that he is. I want to go and say

It’s not your fault, I know how you feel’

Funny one day we shared a look of knowing despair, when I again was in the background watching Hermione. She was heading the imaginary, ‘The sun shines out of Harry’s arse appreciation society.’ He was on the other side of the room looking like he wanted to see if it did. I don’t think Harry even notices the affection that although hidden from all, has been so open and visible to me for so long.

Why cant I get some of the action, let me be the hero for once in my life. Let her blush and swoon when I walk into the room. How can I make her want me to walk up and kiss her and take her in my arms and tell her I love her, and ask me to keep her safe, and protect her for the rest of time…

Why would she want to be with me, I can’t give her what she wants?

But I can’t walk away and stop her doing what she is doing to me. Ok, I know she isn’t doing anything to me. And that I am doing this to myself, I am the one who is the desperate sad git who envies Harry his fame, and her…

Well I just love her, and wish she would love me. If all I have is the knowledge that I know more, than they know I know, then I have something to hold on to.  
I don’t want to force any issues, I would be alone if I did and if I was alone I would just die.

“You could share my U-bend Ron.” offered a sobbing Myrtle, who had floated out of the toilet and now sat on the top of the cubicle.

”That wouldn’t be a good thing at the moment Myrtle; I’m not ready for death yet, but thanks for the offer any way. I’ll just carry on as I have always done and hope that the next smile I give or the next touch of her hand or the feel of my breath against her skin will bring her to me. But until then, ill just have to dream.  
I’ll have to go now, got to go to have some dinner, same time tomorrow?”

“Ok, Ron. I’ll be here, not like I have anywhere to go is it?”

”Thanks Myrtle…”

Turning to leave he saw Hermione standing in the doorway tears in her eyes, and a very, very ashamed look on her face.

“Hi Herm -” Ron tried to act as if he had only been there for a couple of seconds and that he was just in to have a pee. But looking at the expression on Hermione’s face he could see she had heard most of what was said to Myrtle. Stealing himself and trying to put on a brave face so that she wouldn’t see how upset he was really feeling he walked over to her.

“Ron I didn’t know -” Ron interrupted her in mid sentence.

“How much did you hear me say? I thought I was alone, I didn’t mean for you to hear any of that.”

“You are in love with me? Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you let me know, I could have felt the same way?”

“That’s just the point see Hermione, you could have, not you do, or you did, or you will or you are. Just you could have! That’s the point, that’s always been the point…”

“I do love you Ron its just that I-”

“Don’t Hermione, I am holding on to all of my dignity by just accepting the way things are, please don’t make me have a big sister style conversation with you, not now. Not straight after you have heard me profess the fact that I am wholly and madly in love with you, and that I always have been.

I know I’m not dangerous or the great hero the wizarding world looks up to. Or the best looking person in the world or the brightest, but I am me. And you know that I cannot compete against a fantasy of yours that isn’t even remotely accessible to you. So I will just be leaving you now thanks, with my dignity intact and my heart still where it always has been since I met you, in the palm of your hand.”

Brushing his hand against her cheek he moved past her to the door and Hermione was left with the only company the girls toilet now offered, the drip, drip, drip of a leaking tap.


	13. Are You Sure You Don't Wear Red

Chapter 13:

Are You Sure You Don't Wear Red

Beta and co-author Lukanicus

Professor Dumbledore had looked all over the school for Professor Snape without success. After trying all of his normal haunts, Dumbledore finally managed to locate the aristocratic master of potions to his potions class’s side annex.

There was the sound of laughter and applause from within the annex as the Headmaster quietly entered. He was surprised to see what looked like a scene from a Muggle TV show that he had observed once whilst at the Dursley’s the previous summer.

“Welcome to more cooking with Stealia Smith”

 

At the sound of applause Stealia seductively fluttered her eyelashes a few times, smiled sweetly at her audience and gave the imaginary audience a majestic curtsy. Upon terminating the bow, Stealia continued her flirtatious behaviour whilst coyly turning her head to the side with mock modesty and raised her hands to partially cover her face as if bashful.

“I know that being the domestic GODDESS,” Stealia tossed her head back allowing her hair to seductively sway as if in a breeze and enhanced the effect by positioning her hands in true Diva fashion. Severus was in full flow.

”I know some think that you need dark smouldering eyes, luscious black locks, billowing black robes, and a rich…Fruity…Voice to be as fabulous as me.” She gave a super model-like look while pouting her lips as she continued, “But it also takes so much more. You need style, the ability to create a meal fit for a king and, need I say girls and boys,” giving the wide eyes and stance of the pop-diva Betty Boo, “you need to act like a WHORE!” giving an enticing slap to her ass, “in the bedroom” ending with a girlish giggle.”

“Now for today’s meat tips always get your butcher to give you a good Rump...”

Rapturous applause came from the darkness as Professor Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows.

“Oh that was superb Severus, very realistic. I do like the way you wiggle your tush when you throw your hair back. Reminds me of a young miss I used to visit in Hogsmeade years ago. Oh how that little Minx used to go for it…” After a brief pause Dumbledore asked to Severus’ shock.

 

“Don’t suppose you dress in red leather as well, do you Professor?”

 

“What?” scoffed Snape. With a wave of his wand, he made the TV studio disappear. Not realising that he still stood in his best Stealia Smith middle aged Muggle woman’s outfit with matching accessories and lipstick, he continued in his own true rich fruity tones and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Professor, as always a pleasure for you to visit, how may I help you this evening?”

The headmaster appeared a little more breathless than the potions master had ever seen him before or would have liked to have seen. For reasons unknown to Severus, the Headmaster was showing a healthier than average interest, if he did say so himself, in his well turned ankles. Dumbledore walked around him, in a wolf on the hunt like manner, making rather excited breathless sounds with each passing.

“Fine calves indeed Severus!”

“Professor was there something that you wanted? As much as I am grateful that you appreciate my svelte form, I hope that wasn’t what brought you all the way to my dungeon.”

 

“Oh, yes indeed, sorry Professor, in all my excitement I almost forgot the reason that I came down here. There were two things and blow me…”

“What here and now, Headmaster I’m just not that kind of Potions Master ... but if it is …”

 

“I have forgotten. It was something to do with Harry and Draco and something else that was more important. Oh, I get so forgetful sometimes Sirius.”

 

“Severus,” Snape protested.

“I’m terrible with names, now where was I? Oh yes Harry and Draco, my sources say that they have re-united the spirits of Din and Farore, apparently in what has been described as heavenly fornication or so Professor Moody calls it. It seems that he could see through the walls of the house with his mad eye.”

“Oh that’s just great. How is the ever so charming Professor Moody, Headmaster?”

“In intensive care at St Mungo’s, his heart gave out apparently. Madame Pomfrey says he will be ok but his swelling won’t be that easy to get to go down.”

Both men sucked in their cheeks and shivered, thus giving the universal show of male understanding.

“Anyway, I think that’s all I wanted to tell you. So I’ll be on my way. Are you sure you don’t wear red leather?”

“Quite sure, Headmaster... Well thank you for you visit, I will see you in the morning at breakfast.”

 

“Goodnight Severus, sweet dreams.” Snape was just about to lock his potions class door with an unbreakable lock charm when there was a hurried knock on the door.

“Sorry Professor, I remembered what I really came for.”

“Oh really, and what is that Headmaster.”

“You wouldn’t by any chance have a headache draft would you? Minerva’s got a headache again.”


End file.
